A self-contained climate controlled storage unit, such as a refrigerated air freight container (e.g., Thermo King Air 100-RKN, etc.), a portable refrigeration container (e.g., Thermo King Cold Cube™ containers, etc.), etc., provides portable climate controlled storage for cargo. In some instances, the cargo can be high value/critical cargo. These self-contained climate controlled storage units are typically battery powered. The batteries typically require battery charging prior to transport so that the unit can provide and maintain climate control (e.g., temperature, humidity, atmosphere, etc.) without external power. In many instances, regulatory agencies (e.g., Federal Aviation Administration—FAA, etc.) and trade associations (e.g., International Air Transport Association—IATA, etc.) provide regulations that impose strict performance specifications on self-contained climate controlled storage units. Failure to meet these regulations or attempts to modify these units once certified can result in refusal of certification and entry into, for example, an aircraft. Accordingly, modification to existing self-contained climate controlled storage units can be difficult if not impossible.
The cargo in a self-contained climate controlled storage unit can be at risk the longer the unit is delayed from reaching its destination. That is, the battery source providing power to the self-contained climate controlled storage unit can fully discharge and the climate control capacity of the unit can be exhausted. When this happens, the cargo can potentially fall out of compliance with climate control requirements. Loss or spoilage of cargo stored in the unit can occur.